leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Sejuani/Development
Sejuani, the Winter's Wrath Revealed By NeeksNaman Sejuani, the Winter's Wrath Revealed As some of our more discerning lore-hounds may have anticipated, , the Winter's Wrath, is in as our next upcoming champion. We wanted to take a moment to talk to you about her gameplay, and what you can expect to see. Hailing from the Freljord, Sejuani combines raw, physical might with the chilling ice of her homeland. After slowing enemies with her passive on auto-attacks, she can activate her ability to drastically increase the slow and inflict damage. This allows her to continuously disrupt enemy movements and create a threatening presence - a necessity of any primary tank. Sejuani's initiation ability comes from two sources: the powerful skillshot from her and her ultimate. The former tramples enemies and applies , while the latter flings a giant ice shard from her flail, stunning anything it hits by encasing it in ice. Enemies near that target get stunned for a shorter duration. This makes accurate skillshots important, as Sejuani needs move into the right position to maximize the stun duration on her intended target. If used correctly, this ability can change the outcome of a teamfight. If used on a sub-optimal target, however, it will be partially wasted on a tank or lower-value target. This being our first mounted champion, we're happy to release not only an epic barbarian woman on a giant boar, but also a tank who can use continuous soft disruption with bursts of big, initiation! ;Abilities I= ;Frost Sejuani's basic attacks apply Frost, enemy movement speed by 10% for 3 seconds. |-|Q= ;Arctic Assault Sejuani charges forward to deal and apply to enemies. Sejuani stops upon colliding with an enemy champion. |-|W= ;Northern Winds Sejuani summons an arctic storm around her which deals to nearby enemies every second. Damage is increased against enemies affected by or . |-|E= ;Permafrost Sejuani converts on nearby enemies to Permafrost, dealing and increasing the movement speed dramatically. |-|R= ;Glacial Prison Sejuani throws her weapon, the first enemy champion hit. Nearby enemies are for a shorter duration. All targets take and are affected by . Champion rework: Sejuani, the Winter's Wrath By Ryan 'Morello' Scott Champion rework: Sejuani, the Winter's Wrath girds herself for battle, eagerly anticipating the inevitable conflict brewing in the Freljord. There are a number of changes coming for Sejuani, including a visual upgrade, new gameplay mechanics, and a deeper exploration of her lore. ;Visuals Sejuani's lightly-armored, skin-flaunting, fleshy apparel didn't mesh with the idea of a dominating, ice warrior. Now heavily armored atop , this visual rework clearly conveys the core of our concept for the champion. She's powerful, capable of conquering the Freljord, and leading the Winter's Claw to victory. If we were going to make Sejuani look imposing, we needed make sure her fierce steed, Bristle, could keep up. Here we added bulk and power to his model, and updated the animation on to show him tossing scattered foes into the air. As with the and relaunches, those of you who already unlocked Sejuani will get a free skin based on traditional look. ;Gameplay In order to deliver on the promise of a powerful barbarian, we've added enhanced utility to her skills, allowing her to go head-on as a massive, tanky initiator. With a powerful armor-generating , a potent , AoE damage, and to go along with a tweaked version of , the Winter's Wrath is now even angrier. ;Abilities I= ;Frost Armor Damaging an enemy with an ability or basic attack and reduces effects on Sejuani. If Sejuani already has Frost Armor, its duration increases. |-|Q= ;Arctic Assault charges forward, enemies into the air and dealing . The charge ends after an enemy champion into the air. |-|W= ;Flail of the Northern Winds Sejuani's next basic attack deals to the target and enemies near it. She then begins to swing her flail, dealing to nearby enemies over time. If this ability is , she immediately starts swinging her flail. |-|E= ;Permafrost * Abilities and basic attacks apply to enemies. * All nearby enemies with take and are . |-|R= ;Glacial Prison Sejuani throws a frost-forged bola in a line. If the bola hits an enemy champion, it shatters, the target and nearby enemies. If the bola reaches its maximum range, it shatters and enemies. All enemies in the shatter area take . ;In the jungle Sejuani's still a riding CC machine out of the jungle. In the early game, keeps her health high while she tears through jungle camps with . The combination of and well-timed from the brush can quickly lock down an enemy for a kill. Once she has a point in , the additional stun makes Sejuani's ganks even deadlier. ;Mid game Heading into midgame, Sejuani makes an excellent split-push champion, pressuring lanes with , then using a combination of her other abilities to escape enemy ganks. Her full arsenal of crowd-control makes chasing or being chased a frightening prospect for the opposing team. Her armor allows her to wade into the front line of skirmishes, secure in the knowledge that her teammates can pick targets off at leisure. ;Late game and teamfights One of the most imposing initiators in League of Legends, Sejuani can use to force a fight near an objective, or hunt down retreating foes with . As a strong source of magic damage, Sejuani makes a great tank to complement an AD heavy lineup. Her can break up a channeled ultimate or wreak havoc on the enemy team's positioning. All the while she'll absorb huge damage and protect the squishier members of her team by forcing opponents to engage on her with her impressive crowd-control. Midseason 2017 becoming a true barbarian warleader. Once the Winter's Wrath charges into battle, strikes from her warband leave enemies vulnerable to targeted lockdown. Midseason 2017 I= ;Fury of the North * After not taking damage for a brief period, Sejuani becomes immune to and gains . Frost Armor lingers briefly after taking damage and refreshes faster with Sejuani's movement. * Enemies by Sejuani are frozen. Sejuani's first attack or ability against frozen targets shatter them, dealing a portion of as damage. |-|Q= ;Arctic Assault Sejuani charges forward, damaging and up enemies in her path. The charge stops on the first enemy champion or large monster hit. |-|W= ;Winter's Wrath Sejuani swings her mace in front of her, then lashes out in a line. Both swings deal damage and apply . |-|E= ;Permafrost * Sejuani's basic attacks apply on champions and large monsters. Nearby allied champions also gain this effect. stacks up to four times. * Sejuani damages, , and a target enemy with max stacks. |-|R= ;Glacial Prison Sejuani throws her True Ice bola, which damages, , and the first champion hit based on distance traveled. Long-range bolas leave behind an ice storm that enemies, erupting after a brief delay to damage and massively enemies except the original target. Media Videos= ;Related Videos Sejuani Art Spotlight| |-|Gallery= Sejuani Promo.png|Sejuani Promo Sejuani Concept 1.png|Sejuani Concept 1 Sejuani Concept 2.png|Sejuani Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Kienan 'Knockwurst' Lafferty) Sejuani Concept 3.png|Sejuani Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Eduardo Gonzalez) Sejuani Concept 4.png|Sejuani Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Sejuani Bristle Concept.png|Sejuani Bristle Concept (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Sabretusk Sejuani Concept.png|Sabretusk Sejuani Concept (by Riot Artist David Kegg) Sabretusk Sejuani Bristle Concept.png|Sabretusk Sejuani Bristle Concept (by Riot Artist David Kegg) Darkrider Sejuani Concept 1.png|Darkrider Sejuani Concept 1 (by Riot Artist David Kegg) Darkrider Sejuani Concept 2.png|Darkrider Sejuani Concept 2 (by Riot Artist David Kegg) Darkrider Sejuani Bristle Concept.png|Darkrider Sejuani Bristle Concept (by Riot Artist David Kegg) Sejuani Queen concept 3D.jpg|Sejuani Update Early Model 1 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Sejuani Queen concept.jpg|Sejuani Update Early Model 2 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Sejuani Update Promo.png|Sejuani Update Promo Sejuani Update Concept 1.png|Sejuani Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Sejuani Update Concept 2.png|Sejuani Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Sejuani Update Concept 3.png|Sejuani Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Sejuani Update Bristle Concept.png|Sejuani Update Bristle Concept (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Sejuani Update Ability Concept 01.jpg|Sejuani Update Ability Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Thomas 'Hylia' Randby) Sejuani Update Ability Concept 02.jpg|Sejuani Update Ability Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Thomas 'Hylia' Randby) Sejuani model 3D.jpg|Sejuani Update Model 1 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Sejuani model.jpg|Sejuani Update Model 2 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Sejuani Classic.jpg|Traditional Sejuani Model (by Riot Artist Sam 'cgsammu' Yang) Sejuani Poro Rider concept 1.jpg|Poro Rider Sejuani Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Adam 'Ryoma' Tazi) Sejuani Poro Rider concept 2.jpg|Poro Rider Sejuani Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Adam 'Ryoma' Tazi) Sejuani Update Traditional Splash concept 01.jpg|Traditional Sejuani Update Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Chen Bo) Sejuani Update Traditional Splash concept 02.jpg|Traditional Sejuani Update Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Chen Bo) Sejuani Update Traditional Splash concept 03.jpg|Traditional Sejuani Update Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Chen Bo) Sejuani Update Traditional Splash concept 04.jpg|Traditional Sejuani Update Splash Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Chen Bo) Sejuani Update Traditional Splash concept 05.jpg|Traditional Sejuani Update Splash Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Chen Bo) Sejuani Update Traditional Splash concept 06.jpg|Traditional Sejuani Update Splash Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Chen Bo) Sejuani Update Traditional Splash concept 07.jpg|Traditional Sejuani Update Splash Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Chen Bo) Sejuani BearCavalry Splash concept.jpg|Bear Cavalry Sejuani Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Sperasoft Studio) Beast Hunter Splash Concept.png|Beast Hunter Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Victor '3rdColossus' Maury) Sejuani BeastHunter concept.jpg|Beast Hunter Sejuani Concept (by Riot Artist Charles 'Yideth' Liu) Sejuani Dawnchaser model 05.jpg|Sejuani Dawnchaser Model 1 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Sejuani Dawnchaser model 02.jpg|Sejuani Dawnchaser Model 2 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Sejuani Dawnchaser model 03.jpg|Sejuani Dawnchaser Model 3 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Sejuani Dawnchaser model 04.jpg|Sejuani Dawnchaser Model 4 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Sejuani Dawnchaser model 01.jpg|Sejuani Dawnchaser Model 5 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Sejuani Dawnchaser model 06.gif|Sejuani Dawnchaser Model 6 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) RPG Skins concept 01.jpg|RPG Skins Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Christian Fell) RPG Skins concept 02.jpg|RPG Skins Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Christian Fell) Category:Champion development Category:Sejuani